This invention relates to a fixture, and in particular, to a fixture for positioning a sunroof glass in a sunroof frame mounted in an automotive vehicle.
Sunroof assemblies have long been used in automotive vehicles. A sunroof assembly generally comprises a sunroof frame and a sunroof glass held within the frame. During installation of the sunroof assembly, the sunroof frame is mounted to the roof of the vehicle. Further, the sunroof glass is finely positioned and secured with respect to the roof the vehicle. In particular, the sunroof glass is positioned in the sunroof frame so that air flowing over the roof of the vehicle will be deflected by the glass away from the vehicle. As a result, the amount of air that may leak into the passenger compartment is decreased and the noise associated with any air leaks is decreased.
To accomplish the air deflection, the front end of the sunroof glass (proximate the front portion of the roof) is preferably flush or slightly lower (i.e., xe2x88x921.0 mm) than the roof sheet metal. Further, the rear edge of the sunroof glass (proximate the rear of the roof) is preferably flush to slightly higher (i.e., +1.0 mm) than the roof sheet metal.
Known manufacturing methods to position the sunroof glass within the sunroof frame are time consuming and labor intensive. Generally, assembly line workers manually position the sunroof glass within the sunroof frame relative to the vehicle roof. Workers further measure the distance from sheet metal of the vehicle roof to the sunroof glass to verify the glass is at a desired positionxe2x80x94before securing the glass in the frame. Thus, significant manufacturing time is used to position the sunroof glass in the sunroof frame. Further, assembly line workers may not consistently position the sunroof glass to the desired position using the known manufacturing methods.
There is thus a need for a fixture for positioning the sunroof glass within a sunroof frame to minimize or reduce one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention provides a fixture for positioning a sunroof glass within a sunroof frame mounted in an automotive vehicle and a method related thereto. The fixture for positioning the sunroof glass in accordance with the present invention includes an outer assembly configured to attach to the vehicle roof. The fixture further includes an inner assembly having first and second net blocks connected thereon. The net blocks define the desired installation position of the sunroof glass with respect to the vehicle roof. The inner assembly is configured to attach to the vehicle roof. The inner assembly is further configured to attach to the sunroof glass to move the glass against the first and second net blocks. The inner assembly is disposed substantially within the outer assembly and is pivotally connected at a first pivot point to the outer assembly. Finally, the fixture includes a first movement actuator disposed between the outer assembly and inner assembly for selectively rotating the inner assembly about the first pivot point relative to the outer assembly.
A method for positioning a sunroof glass within a sunroof frame mounted in a vehicle in accordance with the present invention is provided. The inventive method includes a step of providing an outer assembly configured to attach to the vehicle roof. The method further includes a step of providing an inner assembly having an inner frame with first and second net blocks connected thereon. The inner assembly is configured to fixedly attach to said vehicle roof and to said sunroof glass. The inner assembly is further configured to move the glass with respect to the inner frame. Further, the inner assembly is rotatably connected at a first pivot point to the outer assembly. The method further includes a step of attaching the outer assembly to the vehicle roof. The method further includes a step of attaching the inner assembly to the vehicle roof. The method still further includes a step of attaching the inner assembly to the sunroof glass. Finally, the method includes a step of moving the glass upwardly against the first and second net blocks.
The fixture for positioning the sunroof glass within the sunroof frame and the method related thereto represent a substantial improvement over conventional fixtures and methods. In particular, the inventive fixture allows for the automatic positioning of the sunroof glass with respect to the vehicle roof. Further, the fixture allows for consistent positioning of the sunroof glass with respect to the vehicle roof. As a result, the inventive fixture allows for fewer manual steps on an assembly line to position the sunroof glass. Thus, the inventive fixture reduces manufacturing costs for automotive vehicles, having sunroof assemblies.
These and other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings illustrating features of this invention by way of example.